


Безумные от вожделенья монстры

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Он помнит, что был юным, сильным и прекрасным. А этим летом Джинни иногда смотрит на него так, словно он по-прежнему юн, и силен, и прекрасен.





	Безумные от вожделенья монстры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monsters, Livid with Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231369) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Примечание автора: спасибо Dot, Jen, Meg, Melissa'n'Pete, и Sara — за неоценимую помощь. Большое спасибо Laura Smith — за поддержку и бета-ридинг. Название взято из стихотворения Стивена Крейна. Действие происходит во время ГП и ОФ.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: бета перевода [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)

Это не должно было случиться вот так. На самом деле, этого вообще не должно было случиться. Конечно, думает Сириус, эти слова описывают почти всю мою жизнь, и почему сейчас что-то изменится?

Он уже много лет не заглядывался на женщин, да и рыжие ему никогда особенно не нравились, но она не женщина ещё ( _девочка-подросток, которая расцвела и превратилась в очаровательную девушку с соблазнительными формами, искрящимися, проницательными глазами, длинными ногами и покачивающимися бёдрами_ ) — и вот уже много лет никто не смотрел на него так. Даже Ремус.

Он видит своё отражение в глазах Ремуса, и да, видит в них любовь — но неистовое вожделение, звериное всепоглощающее _желание_ исчезли, утонув в утратах, сожалениях и постоянстве зрелости. 

Он видит себя в зеркале, которое заставил молчать заклинанием, потому что насмешек из своих собственных уст вполне достаточно. Сириус глядит на себя — костлявого, измученного, тощая плоть под бледной кожей — но помнит, что был юным, сильным и прекрасным.

А этим летом Джинни иногда смотрит на него так, словно он по-прежнему юн, и силен, и прекрасен, — и от её взгляда у Сириуса перехватывает дыхание.

Несколько месяцев спустя она, ожидая вестей об отце, сворачивается клубочком в кресле и то и дело поглядывает на него. Сириус встряхивает головой, прогоняя наваждение — потому что на него нельзя смотреть с тем выражением, которое он видит в глазах Джинни.

Два вечера спустя она устраивается у него на коленях, от неё пахнет сном, беспокойством и чем-то нежным, таинственным, девичьим — и это странным образом его волнует. Должно быть, думает Сириус, я перебрал огневиски.

— Не могу заснуть, — шепчет Джинни, уткнувшись ему в шею, рыжие пряди свешиваются на руку, которой Сириус обнимает её.

— Мне это знакомо, — отвечает он, осторожно поглаживая её волосы, чувствуя, как она расслабляется, прижавшись к нему. Сириус касается подбородком её макушки и потихоньку сдвигается в кресле, чтобы скрыть реакцию тела на тёплую, нежную девушку в своих объятиях. Сириус не может заснуть, когда Ремус в отлучке: их постель пуста, холодна и слишком велика для одного.

Джинни смеётся — он ощущает лёгкое дыхание своей внезапно вспыхнувшей кожей — и ёрзает у него на коленях. Потом поднимает взгляд, и до Сириуса доходит: она делает это намеренно.

Он начинает поглаживать её спину уже сознательно; кончиками пальцев он ощущает тело, горячее под тонкой тканью ночной рубашки.

Джинни не отводит глаза, бросая ему вызов — а Сириус Блэк никогда не отступает. Ему интересно, как далеко она позволит всему этому зайти, прежде чем остановит его, и как будет выкручиваться. Джинни касается ладонями его лица и решительно прижимается губами ко рту Сириуса, лишает его дыхания, и, не закрывая глаза, наблюдает за ним.

Он углубляет поцелуй, проникает языком в её податливый рот, и Джинни стонет, одной рукой обнимая его за шею, а вторую запуская ему в волосы. Она разворачивается, садится на Сириуса верхом, и сквозь тонкий хлопок девичьих трусиков и своих боксеров он ощущает влажный жар между её ног.

— Джинни, что… — прерывая поцелуй и задыхаясь, начинает он.

— Шш, — шепчет она, прижавшись губами к его губам. — Это поможет нам заснуть. Прогонит кошмары.

Это действительно так, но происходящее всё равно неправильно. Она такая юная, что могла бы быть его дочерью, и…

Она двигает бёдрами, и Сириус, охваченный безысходным наслаждением, не успевает додумать свою мысль; возбуждение и желание, которое он — словно зеркальное отражение — видит в её глазах с тяжёлыми веками, накрывают его. Она его хочет, и это отметает все сомнения прочь.

Они двигаются в унисон, в тишине спящего дома раздаются их стоны, и Сириус чувствует, как что-то разворачивается у него внутри, будто змея, неумолимое и исступлённое, рвётся наружу вместе с движениями его бёдер, и он кончает влажно и липко в пижамные штаны.

Джинни замирает, тяжело дыша, натянутая как струна от желания, и Сириус просовывает между ними руку, отодвигает её влажные трусики и касается скользкой, горячей плоти. Джинни задыхается, будто тонет, и Сириус надеется, что так и есть, что её накрывает этой волной, пока он находит и без особых нежностей трёт клитор, вталкивая два пальца в её жаркую тесноту.

— Блядь, — низко стонет она, запрокидывает голову и насаживается на его пальцы; пот блестит на её гладкой коже. В темноте кухни Джинни кажется прекрасной и опасной, и Сириус почти забывает, кто она, забывает, что она — большее, чем кто-то, кто просто хочет его; он готов заснуть, удовлетворённый, но всё ещё переполненный затухающим возбуждением от того, что совершил запретное — совершенно точно запретное — и это сошло ему с рук. 

Она стискивает пальцы Сириуса и, вцепившись ногтями в его плечи, дрожит в последних судорогах оргазма. Оседает на него, всё ещё тяжело дыша, и кладёт голову ему между ключиц.

Он чувствует — Джинни засыпает, тяжело обмякая у него на коленях, и ухитряется отнести её в комнату и уложить на кровать, никого не разбудив. Мгновение Сириус смотрит на неё: рыжие волосы разметались по белым подушкам, лицо расслабленное и _юное_ , ужасно юное при тусклом свете. 

Когда он оказывается в своей постели — в постели, которую он делит с Ремусом, холодной, пустой и слишком широкой для одного, — то использует очищающее заклинание и, превратившись в Бродягу, сворачивается клубком. Он слишком взбудоражен, чтобы заснуть.

Утром Джинни улыбается ему, сияющая и радостная — отец жив, и рождество наступает. Она кажется такой счастливой, такой невинной, что Сириус почти уверяется: всё было сном. Весьма натуралистичным, но сном.

А потом Джинни прошмыгивает мимо Сириуса из кухни и, заслонив его собой, тайком проводит рукою по ширинке. 

Сириус с шумом втягивает воздух — Молли бросает на него встревоженный взгляд — и, бормоча что-то про слишком горячий чай, спасается бегством в комнату, где живёт Клювокрыл. Туда за ним точно никто не последует.

Этой ночью Сириус идёт в спальню — у него нет ни малейшего желания снова испытывать судьбу в кухне. Ни разу в жизни он не смог устоять против вызова, да и не хотел, а Джинни Уизли — всего лишь вызов, возможность послать к чёрту всё и всех, и больше он этого не сделает. Не сделает.

При мысли о ней рука почти бессознательно тянется к уже возбуждённому члену. Сириус стягивает трусы и сидит на краю постели голый. Он гасит свечи, потому что не в силах больше смотреть на самого себя: исхудавшего, потрёпанного — тень того, каким был раньше.

Сириус только-только находит нужный ритм — глаза закрыты, нижняя губа прикушена, — как дверь открывается, и в комнату врывается сквозняк.

— Ты рано, — задыхаясь, произносит Сириус и улыбается, ожидая, что Ремус закроет дверь и коснётся его.

Он слышит стук двери и, всё ещё не открывая глаз, откидывается назад, опираясь на руки и поднимая лицо навстречу поцелую.

Но губы на его губах — не Ремуса, а теплая и мягкая рука, ласкающая член — слишком изящна.

— Чёрт возьми! — открывая глаза, рычит он, и возбужденный, и смятенный одновременно. — Джинни!

Она улыбается. Губы у неё алые и полные, и смотрелись бы потрясающе на члене. Словно прочитав мысли, Джинни сползает между его ног и встаёт на колени. Длинные волосы касаются его кожи, будто шёлк, и Сириуса пробирает дрожь.

Он с трудом сглатывает и тянет её вверх:

— Джинни, мы не можем…

— Но ты же хочешь, — говорит она, поглаживая головку его члена. — И _я_ хочу.

Сейчас она кажется куда старше и опытней своих лет. Не отводя взгляда, Джинни садится на него верхом, обхватывая ногами бёдра. Под ночной рубашкой она голая; от неё исходит жар. Она опускается на его член — горячая, влажная и тугая, и Сириус понимает: она не лжёт, она хочет его. И, помоги ему Господи, он тоже её хочет.

Скрестив руки, Джинни берётся за подол ночной рубашки и стягивает её, открывая маленькие высокие груди с нежными набухшими сосками, при взгляде на которые его рот наполняется слюной. Он проводит рукой по гладкой коже её спины, надеясь и страшась, что он — первый мужчина, который касается её так.

Никогда больше он не сможет смотреть в глаза Молли и Артуру. И Ремусу.

Джинни обнимает его крепче, требуя внимания, и начинает двигаться. Его рука кажется большой, тёмной и чуждой на её коже, и Сириус закрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в ощущениях — влажный жар влагалища Джинни, влажные от пота простыни под его бёдрами, солоновато-сладкий вкус девичьей плоти на его языке. Он проводит языком по изгибу груди, облизывает остренький сосок, а затем втягивает его в рот.

Она стонет, запускает пальцы в волосы Сириуса, подстёгивая его, двигаясь на нём с мучительной неспешностью. Он целует её шею и плечи, гладкие, раскрасневшиеся, с россыпью веснушек.

Думать он не может и рад этому, потому что, открыв глаза, видит её; она фантастически красива: тело раскачивается, подобно змее, волосы развеваются словно пламя, трепещущее на ветру, груди колышутся в такт убыстряющемуся ритму.

Сириус притягивает её к себе для поцелуя, язык вталкивается ей в рот в том же ритме, в котором член вталкивается в неё. Сириус просовывает между ними руку. Будь он проклят, если на этот раз кончит раньше неё. Всё равно он уже проклят.

Она тяжело дышит ему в губы, и он вдыхает её — _жар юность желание потребность_ — чувствуя, как от оргазма её плоть сжимается вокруг его члена, втягивая ещё глубже, как она вздрагивает в его руках и увлекает за собой в ослепительную белую вспышку жгучего удовольствия.

Они дрожат, приходя в себя; Сириус обнимает Джинни, ощущая силу в хрупких костях. Она утыкается лицом ему в шею, лижет и сонно целует его, и он готов позволить ей остаться, но реальность возвращается, и Сириус осознаёт, что сделал. 

Он снимает её с себя, тянется за волшебной палочкой, чтобы очистить их обоих, а Джинни протягивает руку заправить прядь влажных от пота волос ему за ухо. Он уклоняется от прикосновения, но она, кажется, не замечает, и точно таким же жестом заправляет за ухо прядь своих волос.

— Ты сейчас так похож на Тома, — шепчет она, улыбаясь, и уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

 _Какой ещё, нахер, Том?_ думает он. А потом на него обрушивается словно удар — она трахала этого парня, Тома, а вовсе не его, и неважно, что это _его_ язык был у неё во рту и _его_ конец — в её щели. Злость, бешенство и жар окатывают его. Он снова падает на кровать и прячет лицо в ладонях, которые всё ещё пахнут ею, им самим и ими обоими. Внутри у Сириуса всё переворачивается; он идёт под обжигающий душ и трёт кожу, так, что покрывается красными пятнами. И клянётся себе, что больше не поверит тому, что видит в её глазах. Не попадётся на эту ложь снова.

end


End file.
